Guilt Trippin'
by CrazyCoffeeKat
Summary: "I am your conscience, Danny..." The voice chuckled eerily. "Fear me!"


**Just a silly little one-shot that's been sitting in my computer... thought I would finally post it! :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

* * *

Danny sighed miserably.

He sat on the steps outside of FentonWorks, mulling over the day's events. The teen couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why everything always had to be so _complicated._

Danny growled in frustration. All he'd wanted was a little payback. He'd ended up, however, with one very big mess.

Yeah, he was a hero, and heroes are supposed to act all '_heroic_' and not go exacting their revenge and yadda, yadda, yadda... but hey! He was only human!

Well, ok, _half_ human...

Still, it wasn't as if anyone had gotten hurt.

"Yeah," came a cynical voice. "Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it."

Danny was on his feet instantly. "Huh? Who's there?!" He demanded.

The voice chuckled eerily in reply. Danny crouched low as a glowing, ghostly figure materialized in the air above him.

"I am your conscience, Danny..." It said. "Fear me!"

Danny blinked incredulously at what appeared to be his very own glowing doppelgänger.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Oh, I don't kid," his conscience said, shaking his head. "That would be Reckless Danny, but he's currently getting grilled by Responsible Danny for messing with _me_. But right now, that's not important..."

_"What?"_

"What's important is that I'm your conscience, and I'm here to tell you that you should be feeling very, _very_ guilty."

Conscience-Danny suddenly appeared in front of him, causing Danny to yelp in surprise.

"So do ya, Danny? Huh? Do you feel very, very guilty?"

The half-ghost in question blinked owlishly.

"I-"

"Thought so." Conscience Danny murmured to himself, shaking his head. "This is worse than I thought..."

"I'm sitting here, talking to myself." Danny muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I must be losing my mind..."

"What you did was incredibly stupid," his conscience continued.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me. It was stupid. Moronic. Possibly one of the most idiotic things you've ever done."

"You... you can't tell me that!" Danny sputtered in disbelief. "You're not even real!"

"But you know I'm right," his conscience pointed out. The two stared each other down.

Finally, Danny slumped in defeat. "You're right," he muttered dejectedly.

Conscience Danny grinned.

"Well of course I'm right!" He exclaimed. "I'm you, remember?"

Real Danny brightened a little at this.

"Well, thanks... I think."

"Hey, no worries!" His conscience said, floating upwards. "Just remember to stay out of trouble. It'd make my life a whole lot easier!"

Danny stared.

"You're a figment of my imagination. You don't have a life."

"...Point."

Danny was about to make a witty reply, but he stopped short; his sensitive ears picking up on another strange voice.

Danny looked over at his conscience, who shrugged. "Wasn't me," his conscience said.

Then, Danny heard it again. He listened closely...

_"Psst! Danny!"_ A voice called out. "Hey! Hey, Danny! Hey! Over here!"

Startled, Danny quickly turned to look. Sure enough, there was someone peering at him from behind the FentonWorks building.

To his surprise, it was another Danny. Only, this one was in human form, and looked slightly insane.

Real Danny watched him uncertainly. Crazy-looking Danny met his eyes and grinned.

"I've got this really _sweet_ idea..." the doppelgänger whispered manically. "I'm just gonna need some duct tape, a gorilla, and a forklift..."

Before Real Danny could form any sort of reply, yet _another_ Danny flew out from behind the corner.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny #4 shouted. "Get back here, you little punk!"

Danny #3 squeaked in surprise. He turned, giving Real-Danny a mock-salute, and then he quickly darted away. Danny #4 immediately chased after him.

Real Danny turned to his conscience with wide eyes. "What...?" he asked weakly, almost afraid to find out.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by the loud blare of a car alarm and the sound of muffled cursing.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Conscience Danny quickly announced. Before Danny could protest, his conscience disappeared with an audible 'poof'.

Danny stood perfectly still for a moment, listening to the car alarm and watching as the other two Dannys disappeared from sight.

Then he sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Jazz is right. I _do _need therapy..."

* * *

**Review! :3**


End file.
